


【GGad】苍穹4

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁，但是比ad生父小5岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹4

      很多时候越是想逃避远离，越是会弥足深陷。

      阿不思出乎意料的被教养成典型的传统绅士，深色的校服总是被熨烫地妥帖笔挺，里面的白色衬衣扣子总是规规矩矩的扣至最上层，遮盖住了里面白皙的皮肤。那薄薄的略显苍白的肌肤下面，青紫色的血管里，奔流着蔷薇色的血液。他看起来表面含蓄、内敛、沉静，但是内里炽热、敏感、不安，极度矛盾，又极度揉合。阿不思似乎又迅速恢复了那种友善又温柔的笑容，似乎存在于别人的青春岁月里茫然若失他从未经历过似的，他自己却清楚的感受到，心脏撕裂开一个口子，一边是源于道德的压抑禁锢，一边是来自情愫的诱惑撩拨。这种分裂的感觉压在他的脊骨上，让他不堪负荷，心中越是摇摇欲坠如堕深渊，面上越是若无其事如云淡风轻。

      格林德沃早早归家的时间似乎多了起来，有时候还会给阿不思带回来时新的甜品作为礼物。阿不思听女仆们七嘴八舌地提起，他能干的养父似乎又获得了晋升。果不其然在夏日快结束的某个傍晚，格林德沃声音愉悦地吩咐仆人道：“帮阿尔打扮一下，我要带他去赴晚宴，动作要快一点。”

      阿不思被伺候换上了一套剪裁合体的晚礼服，格林德沃则身着军服，那套衣服妥帖地包裹着他高大修长的身材，眉眼更显俊逸迷人。阿不思不禁多看了养父几眼，直到老管家来请他们上车。

      酒宴大厅上方的水晶琉璃灯流光溢彩，下方觥筹交错，衣香鬓影。阿不思看见许多身着军服的陌生男人对着格林德沃露出或谄媚或嫉恨的表情，也看见许多穿着华服的贵族女子对着格林德沃媚眼如丝，甚至有个别大胆者直接走过来索要一个得体的吻手礼与一句相得益彰的赞美，才心满意足地离去。阿不思无法记清格林德沃向他介绍了多少名位高权重的人物，他只听到养父一遍遍的向他们介绍着自己：“这是犬子，阿不思。”格林德沃此时就站在阿不思的身侧，他看起来既精明又桀骜，英俊的五官又极具魅惑感，阿不思却觉得这个人看起来那么不真切，如此的遥不可及。‘原来这就是他的世界’，阿不思心中失落着，他安静地注视着养父与所有人谈笑风生的模样，突然觉得周围的景物被迅速向后抽离，声音也渐渐地弱了下去，偌大的宴会厅仿佛只剩下他一个人，孤零零地站在那里，不知所措。红发的少年沉浸在静寂的思绪中不能自拔，直到一个倨傲的女声打断了这一切：“少将，你的儿子也不小了，喝一杯酒应该也无伤大雅吧？”格林德沃笑盈盈的接过那位貌若贵妇的女子手中所持的红酒，言辞恳切地回答道：“阿不思实在不胜酒力，这一杯由我代劳，希望施罗德夫人不要责怪。”这已经不是格林德沃今晚第一次替阿不思挡酒，因为军中都有劝饮的恶习，格林德沃却坚持阿不思年龄尚小，不能饮酒。

      酒宴过了大半，格林德沃似是看出来阿不思的心不在焉，连礼节性的微笑都带着僵硬的感觉，他轻轻地揽过阿不思的肩膀，温柔地低声说道：“阿尔，你去那边休息下吧，马上就结束了。”阿不思闻言顺从地点点头，他一路缓缓地走着，身边掠过一张张陌生的脸庞，有男有女，一些人露出讪笑，一些人冷眼旁观，他无视了这些表情，然后一些刺耳的声音飘过来。

     “为什么格林德沃长官是金发，他的儿子却是红发？”

     “你连这个都不知道，那个不过是养子罢了！格林德沃根本没有娶过妻！”

     “可是我看长官很宠爱这个儿子嘛，不过他的脸蛋儿是挺漂亮的，哈哈哈哈！”

     “不知道哪里来的野种，肯定用了些下作的手段吧，才能攀上格林德沃这根高枝！”

      阿不思听到这里狠狠地颤抖了下，他努力控制住自己不露出失态的表情来，他明白在这些人眼里，自己和阴沟里的老鼠没什么分别，他们先前对他露出那些虚伪的笑容全是因为格林德沃站在他的身边的缘故。他竭力维持着面上的优雅风度，不想让任何人看出他内心的失落与自卑，他仿佛又变成了当年那个孤儿院里的小男孩，穿着永远不怎么合身的寒碜衣服，脸上永远带着营养不良的菜色，站在那里连一双手都不知该如何摆放。阿不思蓦然发现这么些年过去了，这个内心深处的小男孩还是站在原地，从未离开过。

      阿不思坐在返家的轿车里的时候，感觉卸下了浑身的力气，顷刻间疲惫感向他汹涌袭来，让他觉得眼皮沉沉，昏昏欲睡。格林德沃发觉了他的疲态，善解人意地说道：“大人的世界很无聊吧，以后你就会慢慢习惯的。累了就睡一会吧，阿尔。”阿不思望着窗外一晃而过的、晦暗不明的风景，慢慢闭上了眼睛。他睡的不甚安稳，仿佛陷入一个个光怪陆离的梦境里，大脑是清醒的，眼皮却紧紧粘连，无法睁开眼睛，他觉得呼吸困难，冷汗从额间淌落，正在这时他感觉到梦境里有一只手在抚摸着自己。那微凉的手掌先是覆在阿不思的手上，用带着薄茧的指腹柔柔地摩挲着手背的肌肤，继而轻触他的每一根手指，来回抚摩着，掌心整个包裹着阿不思细滑的手，大拇指仍然轻柔地一下又一下点触着掌缘，开始像是长辈对晚辈的安慰，渐渐地更似是情人间的缠绵爱抚，暧昧又温存。阿不思的呼吸渐渐平稳了下来，车窗外的天色变得更为暗沉了。

     不知过了多久，阿不思醒了过来，发现车内只剩下他一个人，他下意识地拢了拢自己的肩膀，却发现自己的身上披着一件暗色的军服外套，这是属于格林德沃的。阿不思定睛一看，车停在自家的别墅门口，然后他看见了不远处一个忽明忽灭的火点在闪烁着，他推开车门走下车，下意识地出声问到：“爸爸？”格林德沃闻声转过头来，他上身的白色衬衫依然紧紧地束进下身的制服裤里，但是领口自上而下解开了两颗扣子，露出线条分明的颈部肌肉和性感的喉结，他漫不经心地微微一咧嘴角，将指间的烟头随意丢弃在身旁，用鞋尖将其碾灭，这一系列动作利落又洒脱，仿佛一帧帧在回溯的老电影镜头。格林德沃对着阿不思无可奈何地说道：“醒了？小阿尔真的长大了，我可没办法像小时候那样把你抱进屋了。”阿不思觉得脸上发烫，他想自己肯定是脸红了，他将手蜷成拳头状放在唇边咳嗽了几下，然后说道：“我们进去吧，爸爸，已经很晚了呢。”

      格林德沃之前似乎耐心等了阿不思许久，加上晚宴时喝了不少的酒，在叮嘱了养子早些休息后，便径直回房间去洗沐休息了。阿不思穿着换好的睡衣走进自己的房间，轻轻关上房门，他知道今晚格林德沃肯定已经入睡。阿不思坐在自己的床沿边，身体的重量让软床凹陷下去一块，他红色的卷发还淌着水珠，他顾不上擦干自己的头发，因为他的目光被床头斗柜上那件军服吸引住了。‘刚才忘记还给爸爸了，居然就那样拿回来了。’阿不思心里默念着，手却不受控制地伸向那件质感挺括的军装，他将它披在自己的肩头，拽起一边的袖口放在鼻尖，他深深地呼吸着，闭上了那双形状优美的眼睛，感受着那股淡淡的烟味率先冲进鼻腔，混合着一丝红酒的余香缠绕着，最后勾连出一股冷冽魅惑的成熟男子的体味，将他整个人笼罩住，阿不思知道这就是那个人的味道。他突然觉得身体某处涌上来一股热流，他情不自禁的扯下了下半身的衣料，用手指将自己腿间的欲望拢在掌心里，在大脑作出判断之前，身体已经率直地作出最快的回应。阿不思放任自己沉沦在这股混合情香里，手部的动作愈来愈快，在释放的瞬间，他的两颊绯红，胸腔上下起伏着，红色的嘴唇微张着，仿佛在无声呢喃着那个人的名字。情潮退散的当下，阿不思望着手中那些粘稠的液体，才突然惊觉自己刚才居然做了如此羞耻的事情，他被瞬间深深的自厌感击倒，他蜷缩起略显瘦削的身体，将脸深埋在那件制服里，仿佛是埋在那个人怀里似的，一滴眼泪静静滚落在衣服表面，迅速地渗了进去，悄无痕迹。

 


End file.
